


Deaton & Ethan

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Other, referenced human trafficking, teenwolfdrabblesbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Alan Deaton & Ethan square on my Teenwolfdrabbles bingo card, my twenty-first entry, and another bingo.
Relationships: Alan Deaton & Ethan
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 4
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Deaton & Ethan

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Alan Deaton & Ethan square on my Teenwolfdrabbles bingo card, my twenty-first entry, and another bingo.

Deaton's titles were veterinarian, secret doctor to werewolves, emissary to the Hale Pack, Druid priest and, though only rumor, human trafficker.

“You and your brother were foster children, weren’t you?”

Ethan had come to Deaton’s animal clinic to adopt a puppy. He didn’t know why that kind of personal info was necessary.

“You have no next of kin, correct?” the vet asked before politely requesting that Ethan follow him to a back room with a locked door.

Puppies and kittens available for adoption were kept in the room, but when Deaton looked behind him Ethan was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
